


Armour Amour

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: A cute little ficlet I wrote about Gwendolyn's fancy for Draug. I quite liked the Hone/Ward meta-jokes.





	Armour Amour

Gwendolyn's armour was simply murder on her back. Her bones ached every night whether she had fought in battle or not. To help alleviate the muscle pains, she sought the advice of the one whom she had recognised as the most stout armour knight in the summoner's arsenal: Draug, the knight of Altea. Despite hailing from the far-off continent of Akaneia, the two knights seemed to work well together. Even being near him in battle seemed to improve her guarding ability. He reminded her of her brother in a way. Same build, maybe? Certainly wasn't the hair or face.

"Are you sure this armour is the right choice for you?" he asked, puzzled. "A solid core makes a solid knight. Perhaps infantry would be a better suit for your frame."

Gwendolyn puffed her cheeks. "It doesn't matter what I'm suited for. I'm a knight of Ostia. It **has** to be this way."

Draug gestured with both hands to end the conversation, raising them as if he had been accused of something unsavoury. "Just saying how I feel."

He motioned to turn, but stopped midway. He pat her on the shoulder with a heavy hand. He seemed to forget that Gwendolyn's back and shoulders were still sore and stiff.

"I know I seem harsh, but pray, don't spoil your good looks with gloom. My step always feels a bit lighter when you're around."

As Draug walked away, his metal armour clanking with each step, Gwendolyn stood fast to see him go. It was as if the two had swapped guard posts and she had taken his place. She looked at him go and imagined herself in his place - an unbreakable shield that no lance could ever hope to pierce.

She wished that Lady Lilina had as much unquestionable trust in her as Marth must do his own stalwart knight. Perhaps, when next they meet, Draug could teach her a thing or two about protecting one's liege lord. Heck, he didn't even properly answer the question he had been given today, but she knew he meant well. Gwendolyn imagined his gentle smiling face and her own went as bright as her armour.

Perhaps she had a little crush. He did say she had good looks, lest that was a joke. She doubted someone as straightforward as him was one for jokes. Did he like her? Did she like him? Perhaps it was just her own childish admiration manifesting itself in obsession. Or maybe he was just devilishly handsome.

It must be love, she concluded - her cheeks were still burning!

She glanced outside the window of the Askr barracks and sighed. If her love were a Cupid's Arrow, it almost certainly wouldn't do squat against his dense mind - let alone his massive steel defense. Stupid Draug.


End file.
